Breathless
by ShioriRose
Summary: Her world flipped upside down in a matter of minutes. Many years later, she is no longer who she once was. She finds herself in the most unexpected of places, with the most unexpected person. KagSess
1. Prologue

_Hello! I thought to mention that I hopefully will seriously stick to this story! If I don't, I do believe my friend will hurt me...A lot. If I don't. She's already done so many times. .. Well, R&R please! I need positive re-enforcement to continue writing...And if anyone has any ideas for things in future chapters, feel free to tell me. I don't mind constructive critisism and Ideas. And if I use an idea you gave me, I'll be sure to give credit! _

_Enjoy!_

**_Shiori _**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

"NO!! INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed as she watched him fall, one of Naraku's squirming tentacles piercing his chest. She dragged herself on the ground toward him as she heard Naraku laugh evilly and tear the tentacle back out. More blood poured out of Inuyasha as he gasped in pain and rolled onto his back to look up at the woman he saved.

"K-kagome…" he spoke, coughing a little as blood started to pool in his mouth. He could feel his death coming closer.

"I'm here Inuyasha…Why'd you do that?! You didn't have to jump in the way! You didn't have to save me!!" she all but cried to him, laying her head just below the bloody wound.

"I had to save you Kagome…" he coughed a little more, blood slipping from between his lips and dripping down his chin slightly, "I WANTED to…I'll always care about you Kagome…ALWAYS…"

More tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as the information processed in her brain. As the war raged on, no one noticed the two on the ground. "I'll always care about you too Inuyasha…but right now, we have to take care of these wounds. You'll be okay Inuyasha. I'll make sure of it."

He laughed a bit at her words, but soon regretted it as he started coughing horribly, more of the red fluid coming out. He was surrounded in a puddle of his own blood. He knew that Kagome was just trying to make herself feel better about this. He knew what was coming.

"It's…okay Kagome…I'll always watch over you…Just know that I'll always be here…" And he gasped as he sucked in his last breath, smiling as he saw his best friend above him just before he closed his eyes.

"INUYASHA! NO! DON'T DIE ON ME! INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!" She cried as she shook his body, trying to get him to respond.

Sango heard the screaming and ran over to Kagome, slaying demons as she ran. "Kagome, what's wro…Oh god….Inuyasha…he isn't…no…" she fell next to his body as well, hugging Kagome.

'_If only I was more powerful…Inuyasha wouldn't have had to protect me…If I was more powerful, he'd still be alive!' _Kagome thought as she wrapped her arms around Sango.

Kagome gripped her tightly as she screamed her pain into Sango's chest. But then, rather quickly, the screaming stopped, and Kagome gripped Sango's shoulders tightly. She pushed her away at arms length, and Sango was scared at what she saw.

Kagome's eyes were glowing blood red, and her hair started moving around her. Slowly, her entire body began glowing blue, with swirls of pink. She stood up, leaving Sango on the ground, and turned in the direction Naraku was in.

She raised her hands, and they started to glow bright pink. As she spoke, her voice seemed not of this world. It seemed to be coming from the god's themselves.

"Naraku! This ends NOW!" Her whole body began glowing brighter and brighter, and the swirls started moving faster. No one knew where the power was coming from, but everyone was in awe at power her small body held.

She was lifted off the ground by an unknown source of energy, and she flew towards Naraku, gathering a ball of energy in her hand as she came closer to him. Naraku seemed terrified as the small body with much body hurdled towards him, striking him in the heart with her hand. It tore his heart out, along with the Shikon Jewel.

As he screamed, his body slowly disintegrated, leaving nothing but the jewel where he once stood. All of his minion demons disappeared as well, leaving the fighters in an empty field. Slowly, Kagome came back down to the ground, but as the light disappeared, Many changes in Kagome's appearance became noticeable to those in the field.

Her hair was no longer black, but now a light forest green and it reached the back of her knees. Her eyes were no longer brown, but now an blue-purple color. One dark green lightening bolt shaped marking donned each cheek, and on her forehead was a blood red crescent moon, exactly like Sesshomaru's, only facing the other direction.

Sango gasped as she realized what has happened. _'Kagome's a … demon?! How did that happen?!'_

Kagome was wondering the same thing. She looked to the ground, and seeing the jewel, she picked it up. As soon as she did though, she blacked out, and collapsed on the ground. All the people left in the field ran to her.

**_

* * *

_****_-In Kagome's Dream World-_**

"_Where am I?'_ she asked herself in her head.

"Well, you're in the jewel Kagome."

Kagome's head whipped around to the voice, and she gasped as she saw the person standing about 10 feet away from her.

"Midoriko? I thought you were dead!"

Midoriko laughed a bit at the reaction she got from the young miko.

"I technically have never died. I've been trapped in this Jewel, you see, in a never ending battle with the demons I also trapped when I locked my soul in here." she said to Kagome, "I will never be able to die. but my soul will still be put into heaven, and I will remain there, and it's all thanks to you."

Kagome looked dumbfounded. "Me? What did I do?" Midoriko laughed. "You defeated Naraku of course! And because of that, you also defeated the demons in the jewel for me, finishing my last duty in the living world, and because you made the ultimately pure wish."

'_Wish? When did I do that?'_ she asked herself. Then she decided to voice it. Midoriko just stared at her for a minute. "You don't remember? You wished you were more powerful so you could protect yourself so that you wouldn't have to have others come into harm's way to save you." _'Ohhhhh……That wish…'_

"But how did that wish come true? Nothing has happened to me." Kagome said to Midoriko.

Midoriko gave her a strange look. "You haven't noticed yet? Oh dear." Suddenly, a full length mirror popped up in front of Kagome, startling her slightly, but not half as much as what she saw in it. "Is that ME?!" Midoriko smiled at her surprise, and replied, "Yes, it is. You wished for Power. Your miko powers on top of this makes you EASILY more powerful than most individuals in the world. Of course, how you use it is entirely up to you. I'd hope that you'd use it to better the world though. I rather like the thought of a peaceful world."

Kagome nodded, the shock wearing off at her words. _'I'm THAT powerful? Wow…I could even kick Sesshomaru's ass!'_ she giggled at her thoughts. "But how am I going to learn how to use my new skills?" she asked Midoriko, and was a bit scared at the smirk that planted itself on the older miko. "You see, that's where I have already gone ahead and made arrangements for you."

Kagome paled. "I don't think I like where this is going…" Midoriko laughed, "Oh, it's fine. You'll be training with many masters in many weapons and types of skills. You will be gone for a while though…But, it's best that you go and master everything you can now. It should only take a few years… and now that you're a demon, you have all the time in the world!"

Kagome thought about it for a while, and thought it might be the best to get away for a while. It's going to be a difficult adjustment to get used to her new skills as a demon, and not to mention the fact that she'll have to control her anger or risk loosing her mind to her inner beast, much like Inuyasha did when he got really mad. _'Inuyasha…'_ she sighed sadly. But she steeled herself knowing that she just had to get over it. He's gone, and nothing can bring him back. _'And maybe all this training will get my mind off of him…'_ She nodded at Midoriko, "Okay. How do I get there?"

"Its up in the mountains, but since it's a very long and difficult journey, I have someone coming to where you all currently are to get you and bring you there. And don't worry. Everything will be okay…"

As Midoriko said that, the world Kagome was in started to spin, and then blacked out, and she opened her eyes to people hovering over her.

"Kagome…are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome sat up and nodded her head as the group slowly loosened their circle around her. She looked between them, and on the edge of the clearing stood Sesshomaru, who was staring at her intently from where he stood. He was also part of the battle against Naraku.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?'_ she wondered to herself as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. Not talking to the others, she walked over to Inuyasha's body, and smiled sadly. _'You're in a better place now 'Yasha. At least you are. This is just the beginning for me…Goodbye my friend.'_ She bent down, and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. Miroku stood next to her, a little bloodied up, but looking okay otherwise.

"We plan on burying him now. Do you want to stay for it, or will it be too much for you Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. "I am leaving in a little while. I cannot stay, and I don't believe I'll be back for a long time."

Miroku nodded sadly. "I wish you well Kagome. Please come back to us in the future. I do not believe Sango will be able to handle it if her best friend is gone from her forever."

Kagome looked at him, "I know Miroku. Thank you for everything. But someone is coming for me soon, and I cannot guarantee when I'll return." She hugged him, and then spotted a man standing on the edge of the clearing near Sesshomaru.

He had short, spiky, shocking red hair and bright glowing green eyes. He looked to be about Sesshomaru's height. He had a small flame on his forehead and a red slash over one eye.

"Sorry Miroku, I believe I'm supposed to follow him. Tell Sango I love her, and goodbye. I can't bear to say it to her myself right now." and with that, she jogged to the man. He nodded, and then turned into the forest, Kagome following behind him.

* * *

So how'd you like it? Tell me? I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I'm almost consistant. Well, I hope you like this one!**

**Oh, I forgot to put this, so if i forget in future chapters, here it is. **

**Shiori**

**Disclaimer: As much as it makes me sad to admit, I do not own Sesshomaru or any of the other characters of 'Inuyasha'. Though, I wish I did. Because Kagome and Sesshomaru were just DESTINED to be together. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_7 years later_

For the first time in years, 24 year old Kagome stepped out of the mountain range she's been living on and training on for 7 years. Wearing a dark blue cloak over her black fighting kimono with a green leaf pattern on the sleeves and hems, black boots, and a sword at her side, she looked out to the surrounding area for threats.

All of her teachers taught her everything they knew, and in turn, she mastered it all. She smiled a victorious smile as she looked back at the mountains, and said a silent goodbye as she turned and walked away from it. She had no idea what kinds of things she'd run into on her journey, but she figured the first place she should visit was Sango and Miroku. After all, she did say she would.

She headed in the direction that she knew to be Inuyasha's forest. One of her teachers taught her the directions of everything from the mountains they lived in._ 'Inuyasha's forest…'_ she thought to herself. She had long since gotten over her feelings of grief for the hanyou, for she knew he would never return. Instead, she lived her life as if she was living for the both of them.

Along with that grief, she got over her love for him. She would always love him, but never like that again. She knew that she would be able to love another fully, even if she didn't know who she would find that would want her.

She was told by another one of her teachers that men may be afraid of her for the main fact that she would be much stronger than them, even if they were demon. Despite the fact that she was beautiful, they said, men would not want her because she had so much power.

She sighed at that fact. She got what she wanted, but at a price that could not be paid back. _'Hopefully I can find a man that can either look past that fact, likes it, or is stronger than me…I think it may take a while… Ugh.'_

Deciding that it would take less time to travel if she flew, she jumped into the air, and a cloud formed under her feet, speeding off in the direction of the forest.

She smiled as the wind brushed her hair out of her face and blew against her in a comforting way.

A few hours after her flight began, she spotted sight of the Kaede's village in the distance. Speeding up, she found herself there faster than expected. After hovering above the area in front of Kaede's hut, her cloud disappeared and she landed on the ground silently. She smiled at the sight of it. _'It has not changed since last time I was here.'_

Looking around, she walked up to the door, and knocked quietly. Suddenly, she heard rustling on the other side of the door, and the face of a little boy peaked out at her. He squeaked before running back into the hut. She heard whispering, and as she backed up, a man with a staff came out the door. She smiled in relief at him, and he immediately dropped his guard and gave her a huge hug.

"Kagome! It's been so long since we've seen you!" Miroku laughed as he let go of her when he noticed her stiffness.

"Hello Miroku. Nice to see you too. It's been 7 years. I see you have not changed." she spoke so formally with him, and it worried him slightly. _'Where is the Kagome we used to know?'_ He looked at her strangely, but then smiled once again.

"Why don't you come into the house? Sango is just inside cooking lunch. I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you. And you can meet our son more formally. You kind of shocked him with your appearance at first, but he's heard so many stories about you from Shippo."

"Shippo is here?" she questioned. She missed her adoptive son dearly, but she doubted he would miss her while she was gone for so long. Though, even if he was there, Kagome now had trouble showing her emotions, much like Sesshomaru. She was trained in the art of war, and you cannot let your emotions show your weakness to your enemy.

"No, he's not here right now. He comes to visit every once in a while though." he said in reply, "He missed you every day you were gone you know. He really did." And with that, he walked into the hut, leading Kagome inside as well.

Sango looked up from the fire in the center of the hut and looked at her husband, and then the new guest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the familiar person standing uncomfortably in the doorway. "K-kagome?" she said quietly, afraid that it might be a dream.

Kagome turned to her. Sango had changed little during the time she was gone. Her hair was longer, but other than that, it was the same old Sango. She smiled a bit at her old friend, and watched as she got up and ran over to Kagome, slamming into her with a full force hug. "Oh my god! KAGOME! I've missed you so much!!" she said rather loudly, causing Kagome's ears to hurt a little bit.

"Hello Sango. Nice to see you too. I see you haven't changed much either. And it seems that you and Miroku finally got married." she smirked as Sango blushed a nice shade of red.

"Well, since we were the only ones other than Shippo left to our group, we came back here and made a life for ourselves. Miroku no longer gropes other women, so I'm happy about that. And we have our adorable little son Neji, who seems to be a bit shy right now." she looked down, and there was the little boy from before, peaking his face out from behind Sango's legs.

Sango bent down to his level and spoke quietly to him. "Hey Neji, that's your Auntie Kagome. Remember all the stories Shippo tells you about her?" He looked up at her, and then back to his mother. He slowly came out from behind his mother, and tugged on Kagome's pant leg.

She went down to his height slowly, having to adjust to the fact that she apparently had to loosen up there, and looked him in the eye. Her eyes softened slightly, and he smiled.

"You're my Auntie?" he asked cutely, and she nodded in reply. He gave her arm a hug, and she decided that it was a good time to stand up, and she took him with her, him dangling off her arm. He laughed as his legs flailed in the air at the lack of ground under them, and then she let him back down.

He ran out the door, and Miroku laughed. "He's most likely going to go and tell all his friends what just happened. I swear that boy is going to be the death of me. And he's only 5!" Sango laughed at him, and Kagome smiled slightly.

'_Looks like they'll never change…'_ she sighed as she realized that it was getting later in the day, and she didn't want to stay too long. It may bring back memories she didn't want to remember.

"Well, I hate to say this, but I have to get going. I'm on a traveling period right now, to measure my abilities. So I must take my leave. I should be back to return sometime in the future." Sango frowned at Kagome's words, as well as Miroku.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a few days?" Sango asked.

"Quite sure. Sorry Sango." Kagome replied. She turned, and started to walk out the door, when Miroku spoke to her, "Just be careful Kagome. And when you can, come and visit us whenever you have time. Its really nice seeing you again."

She just nodded, and walked out of the door, with Miroku and Sango following him. As soon as she got off the porch, she jumped into the air, her cloud forming underneath her, and she took in the direction of the Western Lands.

She remembered one of her teachers telling her that if she wanted to further her learning in mastering her sword, she should go and train with Sesshomaru. They even gave her a scroll for him in case she took the offer up.

In a way, she was excited, yet scared of what her future held in store for her. Last time she saw Sesshomaru, he wasn't the nicest of creatures in the world, and had this 'touch me and die' type of aura. Not to mention, he hated humans, _'But then again, I'm not human anymore…Wow. 7 years and I'm still making that mistake.'_ She smirked at herself without a sound, but as quickly as it showed up, but disappeared, leaving an indifference face in its place.

When she was alone, she could let her emotions come out, but not for long. She wasn't as schooled in hiding what she felt as much as Sesshomaru was, so she wasn't as good at it.

She hoped that he would not kill her, or try, before she had the chance to give him the scroll that explained everything. There was something telling her that he would not fight with her unless her explanation didn't suit him.

After a while of flying, she slowed down when she realized that his castle was just ahead of her. She dropped down to the ground, landing silently once again. Knowing that Sesshomaru knew she was there, and for the fact that she could smell him coming closer, she stood at the gates and waited for him to arrive.

Soon enough, he was standing about 20 feet away from her. _'He hasn't changed at all. But something doesn't seem right about him…'_ she looked at him for a few seconds, and then it clicked. Inwardly gasping, her eyes wandered to his left arm, _'It's back! How did that happen?'_ But she never got the chance to ask him. Instead, his stoic voice filled her thoughts as he began to speak.

"What is it that brings you to my castle?" he asked her icily. She froze at the coldness in his voice. It wasn't that she didn't expect it, but she expected him to have changed a little bit since the last time she saw him, but if anything, he got colder.

She held out the scroll for him to take. "I was told to give you this as soon as I arrived. I was told that it would explain the situation to you, as I am not positive of the entire story myself."

As she spoke, only slightly less cold then him, he swiftly walked over to her with his long strides and took the scroll from her. He opened it quickly and read the contents. Comprehending it quickly, he closed it and nodded to her.

Turning away from her, he spoke to her in a low tone, "Understood. Follow me."

Expecting her to follow, he started his walk back through the tall gates and towards the castle doors. Kagome followed, silently taking in the sights of the place she had a feeling she would be staying in for a while.

The front yard was beautiful, with amazingly green grass and all sorts of trees in full bloom, seeing as it was between spring and summer. The building itself was made of white stone, by the looks of it, and it had a blue roof. There were at least 6 floors on the main part of the castle, but it seemed to have another part with about 3 floors, with quite a few towers off of different ends of the building. It was definitely not Japanese made. It looked of more of a western design, and instead of sliding doors, it had big wooden western style doors.

The doors were opened as they walked up to them, and going inside, she held in the gasp as she looked around the inside of the building. The floors were made of a beautiful black marble, and the walls were white marble. The ceilings were about 20 feet high, and elaborate paintings and other decorative items were hung and placed down the long hallway.

They continued to walk all the way down the hall, and it being very long, took them a bit of time. As they walked in complete silence, they took many turns, and went up many flights of stairs before they stopped at a large door.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "This is your room. My room is at the end of the hall, and Rin's room is just across from yours. If you need anything, call on Yumi, your servant while you are staying here. We will have more suitable kimonos for other occasions, such as meals, made for you tomorrow morning. Since it is past lunch, Yumi will come for you when it is time for dinner. You may have the use of anything in you need, including the hot springs that are located just near the garden." He turned, and left in the direction they came, disappearing down the stairs.

Taking a look at the hallway, and where he mentioned other rooms to be, she realized that his room was only 2 doors down from hers. Sighing inwardly, she opened the heavy door into her room. As she did so, she could not hold in the gasp as she took in the sight of her new room.

Instead of black marble, her floor was a shimmering blue marble, and her walls were silver marble. There were about 4 large windows opened up to let the lovely day's air and light into the room. The room was huge, and in the center was an enormous bed, that was covered in white silk sheets, and a big blue silk comforter. There were 2 doors, one glass, and located on one side of the room, and another on the opposite wall, which she walked over to and opened, only to find a huge walk in closet with many shelves that waited to be filled.

Closing that door, she walked over to the glass door, opened it, and walked out. She found herself on a beautiful balcony. She walked over to the railing, and looked over the edge, gasping as she did so. Apparently the bedroom was placed on the top floor of the building, and her room just happened to be overlooking the garden. Many colors and scents of flowers invaded her senses. Some she recognized, but others she didn't. It was a truly a beautiful sight, and she was inwardly very happy to be able to wake up to that sight every morning.

She sighed happily, and looked down to see a 13 year old Rin playing in the garden, with Jaken chasing after her. Kagome laughed slightly at the sight. Its been a long time since she was able to just relax. When she was training in the mountains, she never had the chance to think of anything but fighting, and now she started thinking of the things that she hadn't been able to for so long.

'_What happened to the well? Does it still work? I don't know if it would be a good idea for me to even try. If I DID get through, I don't think I'd be allowed to go out in the world anymore. After all, I don't exactly look human. I do miss my family though. Maybe in the future I can ask Sesshomaru to go. After all, I am in his home now. Its common respect. And what happened to his arm? How did it come back? I didn't know that he COULD get it back…hm…well, I guess I'll have to ask him another day. Maybe when me and him are a little more comfortable in each other's presence.'_

She sighed once more. What exactly was going to happen now? She knew that she was here to train, or study more, under Sesshomaru, but she wasn't sure why, or EXACTLY what was to be going on. This seemed more like a vacation than a training session.

Turning around, she went back into her room and shut the door to the balcony. She walked over to the bed, and plopped into it. _'Oh my god. It's HEAVEN!'_ she smiled widely as she laid back into it, feeling the wonderful silk under her body. Deciding she was a bit warm in her outfit, thanks to her cloak. She got up and removed the material, walking over to the closet and hanging it up on one of the many hangers. Closing the door once again, she walked over to a desk she noticed against the wall opposite of the bed, and looked on it. There were a few empty scrolls, which she supposed was for her to have the ability to write in, along with some quills and ink, and a candle.

Next to the desk, about 6 feet to the left, was a fireplace, which she figured was used in the winter for heat. The room was very nice, and she was very happy that Sesshomaru let her stay in here.

She turned towards the door when she heard a slight knock coming from the other side. "Enter." she spoke, not giving away her curiosity.

A woman, about her height, but with short blonde hair and green eyes walked into the room and bowed to her.

"Lady Kagome, I am Yumi, and I am to escort you to the dining hall. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin will be awaiting your arrival." she bowed once more. Kagome just stared at her, and then nodded, following Yumi out the door, and shutting it behind them.

Back through the many maze-like halls, after a little while, she smelled the scent of Sesshomaru, and they were going in it's direction. After a few more minutes of walking, they ended up at another large door. Yumi opened the door and bowed, Kagome walked in.

The room was quite large. Larger than her room, she noted. There was a large table that stretched down the length of the room. At the head of the table was Sesshomaru, and to his left was Rin. He nodded to her as she stood at the door, silently telling her she could take a seat. Not knowing where to sit, she looked to Rin, who tried her best to silently tell Kagome to sit across from her, on the other side of Sesshomaru.

Kagome understood the girl, and went to sit next to Sesshomaru. It was a bit strange sitting at a dining table with the stoic demon lord, seeing as usually she was on the other end of his sword. Or, used to be at least. Now she was in his home, eating with him, and being civil to him. It was all so strange.

Rin smiled widely at Kagome, and Kagome couldn't help but smile back. The little girl was just too cute, even as a young teen now. Her hair was no longer in that side ponytail, but now with all her hair in a ponytail in the back of her head.

Kagome tried to relax, seeing as she was going to be here for a while, she might as well act normal around them. She only really needed to hide her emotions when she was in battle. She looked over to Sesshomaru, who seemed uninterested in her, but unknown to her, every time she looked away, he was staring at her, trying to figure out just what was so different about her now than 7 years ago. _'For one thing, she does not fear this Sesshomaru anymore. She looks more mature, and seems to have schooled her emotions for use in the battlefield. Very good. She is an interesting person. I feel her stay will be very…interesting…'_ he thought to himself.

Kagome sat up straighter as the food was brought in and placed in front of her. Living in the mountains eating less than edible looking meals she caught herself, she nearly drooled at the sight of the food placed before her. Though, not wanting to have bad manners, she waited until Sesshomaru began to eat before she started her meal. She ate slowly, taking in the flavors of the wonderful food. _'Oh thank god! Real food!'_ she thought with happiness and an inward cheer.

When everyone finished eating, the plates were cleared by the servants, and Sesshomaru rose, as well as Rin. So, Kagome followed suit. Rin bowed, and ran out of the room, and Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked her stoically. _'Again with the coldness!'_ she thought as she shook her head.

"No, my master's never mentioned why I was sent to come here. They mentioned further training that they could not teach me. But other than that, they left me in the dark." she spoke in an emotionless voice, almost matching his.

He inwardly smirked. _'So, she does not know what her future has in store for her…very interesting. I shall have fun with this one.'_ "Well, you will be furthering your training with me. Every morning, Yumi will come and wake you at dawn, and we will train. After that, you have time to clean up before breakfast. You are expected to be at every meal. After breakfast, you will be working with Rin on her handwriting and other various studies she needs help in, and then you have the rest of the day to yourself. The scroll mentioned that you were on a nice long vacation, seeing as you have been training without break for 7 years. Training in the morning is only to keep your skills at a good level."

Kagome inwardly gasped. _'Vacation?! That's why they sent me here?! Ugh! They couldn't have told me that themselves!? Oh well. It's a beautiful home, and seems to be a great place for a vacation. Better than the mountains!' _

Sesshomaru looked at the emotions that crossed her face. _'She most likely does not realize how much she is allowing me to see. I wasn't telling a whole lie though. She is on vacation, but for other reasons that I choose not to mention. I am the lord of this castle, so I have every right to withhold information such as that.'_

-Back in the Mountains-

Six grown demons sat around a fire in the main cave of the largest mountain, eating dinner. There were four men and two women.

"So, what do you think Kagome is going to do to us when she finds out what our request for Sesshomaru was?" one of the men asked. One of the women laughed, "I think she may return to us just to flip out on us." The other woman laughed at that. A different man spoke up, "I don't think Sesshomaru would've told her what was on that scroll. He's not the type to give up a game when he sees it." They all laughed.

"Very true. He will play this one out until the end. It will very interesting to see the result. We must get updates on what's happening." another man said. They all laughed again.

"This will be very interesting indeed…"

-Back to Sesshomaru's castle-

Kagome sat sprawled out on her bed, wondering what she should be doing. _'Then again, it is getting a bit late. I think sleep calls to me.'_ she nodded in agreement with herself, and removed her outer kimono and boots. Crawling under the covers, she blew out the candle on the bedside table and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome found herself being awaken by Yumi. "Wake up My Lady. It is almost dawn, and you have training with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome moaned. She really did NOT want to be awake right now. It was too early for her. But nonetheless, she got out of bed, and dressed in her kimono from yesterday. Putting her boots back on, she looked at Yumi, and the servant bowed to her. "My Lady, I was also to inform you, that after training this morning, you will find proper kimonos in your size in your closet."

Kagome nodded. She didn't know how they got her measurements, but she had been in the demon world long enough to know that its best not to ask questions sometimes. Strapping her sword to her side, she looked at Yumi, and followed her out the door once again, but this time headed for the training grounds.

It took a while to get down to the bottom floor and to the grounds. It was farther away from the castle than everything else just in case Sesshomaru felt like practicing in his true form. Or if something got out of hand, the castle would be safe.

The training grounds were in two separate pieces. The outside training grounds were a huge clearing, and next to it was a giant one floored building, which she assumed was the dojo, where weapons were stored, as well as where they would fight in weather that didn't allow the use of the outdoor grounds. Standing in the middle of the clearing, was Sesshomaru, looking regal, as usual, with his back facing the women.

Yumi bowed and quickly left, knowing that she had much work to do, and Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Good morning." she spoke to him. He nodded, showing that he heard her, and turned to face her.

He spoke just as he always does, "This morning, we will be working on your hand to hand combat." and with that, he charged, going so fast, it took her a minute to register, but jumped out of the way and blocked his other hand as it went in to punch her in the stomach. "Very good." he said, and then he was gone.

'_Oh damn. What were they talking about, saying it was possible that I could defeat Sesshomaru?!' _she thought to herself as she blocked another move, and made to attack him. He blocked her punch, but didn't notice the kick that came directly after it. He just barely dodged before jumping in to the air and landing just behind her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back so that she could barely move. "Yield?" he asked her. She laughed, "Like hell." and with that, she kicked him in the knee, making him drop her arm and jump away.

They went at this for hours, neither giving into the other, and soon, the sun was high in the sky, signaling that it was time to end the session.

"We will continue tomorrow. You have surprised this Sesshomaru with the skill you've gained in the last few years. You may go wash up and change for breakfast. As Yumi should have told you, you will have all new kimonos for you to wear outside of training." and with that, he turned and left.

Kagome sighed. Worn out and bruised, she set out in the direction of the castle. After about 5 minutes, she came across it, and Yumi stood at the door waiting for her.

She bowed, "Lady Kagome, the hot springs has been prepared for you, and your bathing supplies and change of clothes is already waiting for you. If you follow me, I will lead you there."

Kagome nodded at the woman and followed behind her. After a few minutes, she felt steam hit her face, and they arrived in a clearing, with a beautiful and massive hot spring. There were large rocks surrounding the area around it for the privacy of the person using it, and a small dip in the earth where land hit the water. Kagome smiled as she began to strip slowly, and then got into the water. On the edge of land, her bathing supplies lay in a small bucket. Kagome ducked under the water and began her bathing.

When she was done, she got out and found her towel sitting on a small bench along with her new outfit. She dried off quickly and changed into the kimono. It was beautiful to say the least, and nothing like her usual clothes.

The kimono was a pale green, that matched nicely with her hair, and had a white flower pattern around the left shoulder, the ends of the sleeves, and the bottom. It also had a white obi. She was amazed that Sesshomaru would allow her to where such beautiful clothes that the lady of his home should wear. _'Wow. This is beautiful. I've never worn such clothing before.'_ she thought to herself. She smiled as she put on her slippers and Yumi appeared. Kagome looked around to pick up her mess and realized that everything that she used, including her clothes and towel, were gone from the area. _'Wow. This place has some good cleaning services. But I suppose if they weren't good at their jobs, Sesshomaru would kill them.'_ with that thought, she inwardly shivered, and looked at Yumi once more.

"If you will allow me, Lady Kagome, it is time for breakfast, and I am to lead you to the dining area. Today, breakfast is in the gardens. Please follow me." and with that she turned and began to walk. Kagome caught up to her easily, and spoke, "Yumi, would you mind not calling me 'Lady'? It's a title I do not deserve, for I am not of royalty." Yumi just looked at her and spoke low, "Lord Sesshomaru will punish any servant that does not treat you with respect, including not calling you a 'Lady'. He is very strict."

"Well, then just call me Kagome when he is not around, and I'll talk to him about it. Because it doesn't suit me, and I do not like feeling like I am above you." Kagome replied. Yumi nodded.

For the rest of their walk to the gardens, they were silent. It wasn't uncomfortable though. When they arrived in the gardens, Yumi bowed low, and walked away. Kagome looked to the direction they were walking in, and saw Sesshomaru and Rin sitting at a significantly smaller table than the one in the dining room.

It seemed to be a much more comfortable meal when Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru once again and the food arrived. She was quite happy to note that the silence was not uncomfortable. Rin talked between each bite after a bit, chewing quickly as to talk more.

She talked about everything, including how happy she was that Kagome would be helping her with her handwriting. Sesshomaru, once again, seemed uninterested in the conversations, but Kagome could somehow tell that he was listening. She laughed at something Rin said, and was quite happy that she felt as though she could show her emotions to those two people, and even possibly Yumi as well.

'_After so long, I now have people that I can talk to freely, and not have to worry about battles at every corner, or whether they will start a fight with me just because they can. Its nice…'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly though, Rin's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome, since Lord Sesshomaru is more of a father to me than he is a Lord, are you going to be my new mother?"

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Review and tell me how it was!! **


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi there! I've returned! This is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it._

_Oh, and thanks so much for all the reviews! They made me feel so happy!_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own them. Don't remind me. -cries-_**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome nearly choked on her food. Taking a long sip of water, she coughed a little, and then looked at Rin with a funny expression. "I'm sorry Rin, I don't think I heard you right. What were you asking?"

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh. A lot. All thanks to the expression on the miko-gone-demon's face. It was a Kodak moment, not that Sesshomaru knows what that is. Kagome seemed dumbfounded at the new situation that arose._ 'I wonder how she's going to reply to this one. Hopefully she doesn't choke again.'_ he thought to himself.

"I asked if you were going to be my new mother. After all, you are living here, and you're living in the royalty wing of the castle. And I was kind of hoping you would, because you're really nice." Rin said a bit sadly.

Kagome was in shock. _'How am I supposed to respond to that?! There is no right answer!'_ she thought wildly, her heart racing. Sesshomaru could hear it speed up and could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Well…um…Rin…I'm not really sure how to answer that…I'd like to be your mother, but there would be a problem with that, because I'm sure that Sesshomaru wants to choose your mother for himself. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" she spoke to them, nervously looking to Sesshomaru for support. She figured he'd be against her being Rin's mother, so therefore, he'd help her out…right?

"I see no problem with Rin calling you her mother. If she wishes it, then you can be." Rin cheered at his words. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She got up and hugged him real quick before returning to her seat, glowing with happiness.

Inside, kagome was shocked. _'He didn't help me…WHAT THE HELL!? I thought he'd be all…_grrrrr. I will not be paired together with that wench!_ BUT APPARENTLY NOT! Ugh. He's so weird sometimes. Oh well, apparently, now I have an adorably cute daughter.'_ Kagome broke out of her trance and smiled at Rin. "Okay, I can be your mother." Rin cheered once again at her words. Kagome inwardly giggled at the young girl's reaction.

As breakfast was finished, the three stood and went their separate ways. Sesshomaru to somewhere unknown, and the two girls set off for the library for Rin's lessons.

To Kagome's displeasure, lessons were very boring, and she could tell that Rin didn't like them either. Her handwriting was bad, and she wasn't very good at mathematics. She was rather good at reading though, and she wasn't that bad with history and philosophies of the old texts in the library. After a while, Yumi came to the girls in the library.

"Excuse me for interrupting your studying, but lunch is in ten minutes. Lord Sesshomaru expects you there on time." she spoke as she bowed low, like usual. Kagome smirked and said, "Okay. Thanks Yumi. Come on Rin! Studying time is over! Time to do whatever we want!" Rin cheered as she jumped out of her seat and all three girls left the library to go to lunch in the dining room.

Sesshomaru sat there waiting when they all arrived, Yumi bowing low and exiting, and Kagome and Rin taking their respective places on either side of him. Rin looked at Kagome and smiled, and Kagome smiled back. Sesshomaru was inwardly happy seeing the girls getting along. After all, Kagome was going to be there for a while.

Lunch was comfortable and relaxing even if it was quiet. When they were all done, they once again separated like they did that morning and went their separate ways. Sesshomaru doing whatever he usually does, and Kagome and Rin going to do something to keep themselves busy.

"Kagome, do you want to go play in the garden?" Rin asked, and Kagome nodded, "Sounds like a good idea Rin!" and they ran to the garden to play.

Hours later, after finding many ways to entertain themselves, all three, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin gathered back in the dining room for dinner. When that was done, it was time for Rin to go to bed. She ran off with Yumi to go to sleep, and that left Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here Sesshomaru. You really didn't have to." Sesshomaru nodded, "I know I didn't. But Rin was starting to get lonely, and I figured you'd be a good person to keep her company while I work."

Kagome was just happy that he was even TALKING to her. And in a nice tone! Well…as nice as Sesshomaru's tone COULD get. She knew that people talk coldly sometimes, but he brought it to a new level. She suddenly remembered someone that talked to her in that tone when she was back in modern Tokyo…

_'Mom…Grampa…Souta…I knew I missed them, but I never took the time to notice how much. I wonder if Sesshomaru will let me visit them, even if only for a little while. Despite what I was thinking last night, I really do miss them, and it would be nice to pick up some things for Rin to play with. Hopefully the well will still work for me though.' __**'It will…the power of the Shikon is now in your body…it was what allowed you to pass, and it still gives you the power to jump between times…'**__ 'Great. There's a random voice in my head. I guess time travelling back then really put a toll on my mental health.' _she felt a bit like an idiot for talking to herself in her head, but at this point in time, she didn't care. There was someone talking back!_**'You're not crazy. It is me. Midoriko. I still reside in your body, with the Shikon. I may be in heaven, but I can still communicate with you.'**__ 'I see. So I'll be able to use the well still?' _

_**'Yes. The well still has power. You can use it anytime you want. And if you didn't know, you have the ability to change your form so that you can go there, and not look like a demon. All you have to do is picture how you want to look, and it will come true. All demons can do it, but they usually don't because they don't feel the need.' **__'No way! That's cool! Would Rin be able to come with me? I'm sure she'd love to see what my time is like. Well…my old time…this era is my life now…scary…' __**'Yes. Rin should be able to go too. And Sesshomaru too if you wish him to be able to come. You just have to be in contact with them when you jump in.' **__'Thanks so much Midoriko! You're a great help!' __**'Sure. Anytime.'**_

She snapped out of her daze to find Sesshomaru staring at her with a funny look on his face, and then she realized that she had been dazed out and must have looked ridiculous.

"I'm sorry…I must have zoned out. I have a question for you Sesshomaru." He nodded for her to continue, "I was wondering if I would be allowed to go to my time for a few days or something, because I know of a few things that would be helpful in aiding Rin's learning, and for entertainment when we don't have anything to do. And I would like to bring her along so I can show her all sorts of new things that no one here has been exposed to."

Sesshomaru thought hard on this for a minute. _'They would be unprotected.'_ His inner beast growled at him. _**'They do not need protection with Kagome around. She is very strong.' **__'They cannot go unless I go.' __**'I like that idea better…'**_ he smirked.

"You can go, and Rin can go as well, but I will be accompanying you." he spoke. He was very curious about this 'future' she was talking about. She frowned slightly and said quietly, knowing he would hear her, "I would not mind you coming…but there is a few things you must understand that is very different between the two times…" he nodded for her to continue, "First of all, there are no demons, so if you wanted to go out of my family's shrine, you'd need to make yourself look human," he growled slightly at this, but she continued anyways, "And you cannot kill anything. There is no reason for any weapons to be brought, because in my time, there are crime fighters, called police, that take care of any people that may harm others. And its illegal to kill another person." he inwardly sighed.

'_I wasn't expecting it to be THAT different… but I'm still going.' _he resolved himself, and nodded. "I understand. And I am still accompanying you, despite these setbacks. I will follow these guidelines, seeing as you are more familiar with the changes that overcome this world."

Kagome was in shock once more. He was actually willing to LISTEN to her. It was scary…but in a way…kind of cool…

She nodded to him. He looked at her, and then spoke once more, "Then we will leave at dawn tomorrow. You shall be leading the way seeing as you know how to get to the future." Taking this as a good night, she nodded, bowed slightly, and walked out of the dining room, heading in the direction she knew her room to be in.

When she got there, she changed into a sleeping yukata that was also in her closet. She crawled into bed, but before sleep could claim her, she sat up thinking about some things from the last few years of intense training.

**-Flashback!-**

**Kagome's Point of View**

_**I wonder what they're talking about over there. Even with my demon hearing, they're talking WAY too low. This stone floor is cold. Even though it's spring time. I've been training with them for about a year now…It's hard to get the hang of everything, but I'm slowly getting used to the amount of work.**_

_**I can't help but think of all my friends…Even the ones back home, in Tokyo. I wonder if they miss me, or if they even realize I'm still gone. My mom must miss me…I miss her. And Grampa and Souta.**_

_**I look up from the ground. They're all surrounding me. Oh no, this never looks good. **_

"_**Guess what Kagome. You're going to have fun with this next test…"**_

**Normal Point of View**

**-End Flashback!-**

Kagome shuddered as she remembered all the things that happened to her while she was there. It took her this long, but now she was free from them. She then remembered the time, about 4 years ago, that she talked to Midoriko once more, and the older miko answered many questions for the miko-demon.

**-Flashback again!-**

_**The two miko stood in a white room. Kagome was back inside the jewel. She didn't know how she got there, but she was. Midoriko looked the same as she had when she first saw her before she left for training. **_

"_**Midoriko! I have a few questions for you." Kagome spoke coldly. By that time, Kagome had learned to school her emotions against people she didn't trust, or like. **_

"_**Yes Kagome? I'm sure you do. Just ask away, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability." the older miko responded politely, never once taking her eyes off the younger woman. **_

"_**Why is it that you sent me to that hellish place?" was her first question. Midoriko laughed. "Sorry Kagome. I figured it was best that you get trained by some of the best, even if they are a bit mean. They will teach you everything you need to know and more. You'll appreciate it in the end."**_

_**Kagome glared slightly. "Why is it that I'm a demon and not something else? You couldn't have just enhanced my miko power instead of this? Then I wouldn't need this training in the first place." she said. Midoriko closed her eyes slightly, and shook her head. "I cannot tell you much of the future, but I can tell you that you are a demon because something wanted you to be. Something in the future will be the reason. Though it is currently not clear to you, or me even, it will in the future. You just have to be patient." she said. Kagome nodded, understanding that she wasn't going to get any other answers from her, and then the room began to spin like before…**_

**-End Flashback!-**

Sighing at all her thoughts, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. Just before the did though, she realized that this was the first bed she's slept in in years.

* * *

The next morning, just like the morning before, she was woken up by Yumi a little before dawn.

"Wake up Kagome. It's time for you to get ready for your journey." She spoke to the lump on the bed. Suddenly, Kagome jumped, "I'm going to see my family today! YES!" she jumped up, acting much like she used to when she travelled with Iunyasha, and ran into her closet to find something to wear. When she looked inside, she saw what she was too tired to see last night.

There were sleeping yukata hung up, along with kimonos for very special occasions, everyday kimonos, and of course, traveling/fighting kimonos. She took one of those off its hanger, and started to get dressed. This kimono was a light blue color with white spark looking designs on the shoulder, sleeves, and hem of the haori. It was all tied together with a black sash, and her black boots. She threw her cloak on over the outfit, seeing as it kept her warm when she was flying, and secured her sword to her side.

"I'm ready now Yumi. Are Sesshomaru and Rin meeting me at the front door?" Yumi nodded. "They are already down there waiting. If I'm not mistaken, you will be flying there. Lady Rin is riding Ah-Un, and Lord Sesshomaru is going on his demon cloud." Kagome nodded as she took in the information.

They walked out of the room, and down the many halls and stairs until they arrived just outside the front door, where she found Sesshomaru waiting with Rin, him of course being in his normal attire, but with the armor added, and Rin wearing a kimono more suited to flying on a dragon.

"Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome nodded in response. Rin mounted the dragon, and Sesshomaru jumped into the air, his cloud forming underneath him. Taking his lead, Kagome did the same, and led the way to the well.

They flew as fast as Ah-Un could, so they didn't loose the young teen on the way there. That just wouldn't do. Kagome took the lead, with Sesshomaru behind her, and Rin behind him. It only took about 3 hours for them to reach the well, and landed on the ground in the clearing. By that time, the sun had risen in the sky, and was shining as much as Kagome's heart. She was so happy that she'd be able to see her family. She didn't think she would ever have the chance again, and now she did.

"Um…In order for you two to be allowed through, you both need to be connected to me when we jump in." Kagome said, and when she did, Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. "I'm connected!" she said happily, a big grin spread across her face.

Sesshomaru looked a little more wary of it. _'I have to touch her?' __**'Oh Just get over it! She's just a girl!'**_ His beast was rather annoying, as he picked up both girls effortlessly. "What now?" he said, wanting to get this over with quickly.

Kagome jumped when she felt herself get lifted off the ground, and heard Rin squeal as Sesshomaru picked them both up. "We have to jump in the well now…" And as soon as she said that, they were in the well, with the blue light surrounding them.

'_Well, that was easy…'_ Kagome thought to herself. They touched down, and she looked up to see a roof over the well. "It worked!" she exclaimed happily, and Sesshomaru jumped out of the well, landing on the floor next to it. He put the girls down, and waited for Kagome to give more information of what is to come.

"This is the future? It doesn't seem very interesting…" Rin said as she looked around the well house. Kagome laughed. "This isn't the future! The future is out the door silly! We're in the well house on my family's shrine. But first, Sesshomaru and I have to change into our human forms." and with that, she willed herself to look how she used to as a human, and she knew she looked human once again, because Rin gasped.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she met a VERY unexpected sight. Sesshomaru now had green eyes, his markings were gone, along with his fangs and claws, but the most surprising part was the fact that he now had short spiky blonde hair!

Kagome and Rin must have been very shocked, because Sesshomaru snorted slightly, which was VERY unlike him. Kagome shook her head, and headed towards the door. "Follow me. We have to go rather quick to my house, because even though we all look human now, we are all still dressed funny. I'm sure we have clothes in the house to fit the both of you." and with that, she opened the door, and all three ran out, dashing towards the house. Rin of course, was behind them, but didn't look as odd, so it didn't much make a difference. Kagome opened the door, and let them all in, and shut it behind them.

Gasping for air, seeing as she hasn't ran like that in human form for a long time, she didn't have enough air. Though Sesshomaru was also struggling for air, he didn't look to be phased by the situation. And Rin wasn't phased at all. Being human, she was used to her limitations.

After they all calmed down, Kagome called out into the house, "Mom? Grampa? Souta? Is anyone here?" She got a response rather quickly as she felt her mother collide into her yelling, "KAGOME!! YOU'RE HOME!!"

Kagome felt bad that she had not been to visit, or even sent word of her being okay to her family. They must've been so worried. "Hey mom…Sorry I haven't been in contact, but you see, things happened over in the Feudal Era, and I was caught in training on the other side of Japan. I JUST got done with it, and now I'm here." Her mom let go of her slowly and took a look at her daughter. She looked just as she had 7 years ago, which she found a bit odd.

"Why do you still look like you did last time I saw you?" her mother asked, voicing her thoughts. Kagome shifted nervously from foot to foot. "You see, that's part of the things that kept me from coming home…I'm not human anymore Mom…I'm a demon, and I'm just in a disguise. Sesshomaru is doing the same thing. We wanted to look normal for when we came so I could show them both around."

Kagome's mother nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Is this little girl a demon too?" Kagome shook her head, "No, she's a human." Kagome's mother looked from Kagome to Rin, and back again, and asked excited, "Is this my granddaughter?!" Kagome's eyes widened, as did Rin's and Sesshomaru's, even though his wasn't as noticeable.

Before anyone could answer, Kagome's mom walked over to Sesshomaru, and spoke in a low tone, "And are YOU the father?" Kagome grabbed her mother and dragged her away yelling, "Mom! Cut it out! Rin is not biologically mine, and I'm not married to Sesshomaru! Not to mention it's IMPOSSIBLE for two demons to have a HUMAN child! So calm down!" And her Mom did just that, sighing in content at having her daughter home at last.

"I see. That's good then. Well, if you plan on showing them around, you all can't go out in those clothes. Oh, and Kagome. Are you planning on going to the store for some food and stuff? I'll give you some money, and you can borrow the car for the day. I'll get these two some clothes and bring them to your room so you can teach them how to get them on." and before anyone could say anything, her mother was already up the stairs, heading to get clothes for the two people from the past.

Kagome sighed. "Well then, I guess you can follow me to my room, so I can change and stuff, and wait for my mother to bring you both your clothes. She can seriously be so weird sometimes."

And with that, she started walking up the stairs her mother was going up a few minutes before hand. Sesshomaru and Rin just followed, keeping up behind her to make sure they didn't loose her in the strange house.

When they reached the top of the stairs, there was a small hallway with doors going along it. Kagome walked down the hall, opened one, and walked in. Sesshomaru and Rin followed her, realizing that must be her room. The color pink overpowered Sesshomaru's eyes when he walked in. He adjusted his eyes to the room, and found Kagome sifting through a small closet in the corner of the room. Rin was already sitting on the small twin sized bed in the opposite corner of the closet, waiting patiently for her clothes.

Sesshomaru decided it was best to stand by the window that was on one wall of the room, near a desk. There were all sorts of things on the desk that he didn't quite know what they were, but really didn't care. Soon enough, Kagome came out of the closet holding an outfit she was obviously going to wear.

"I'll be right back you two. I'm just going to go to the bathroom to change." she said, and then she walked out of the room. Just as she did though, her mother walked into the room, holding 2 sets of clothes. One much larger than the other.

"These should fit you two. Kagome's father had a similar build that you do Sesshomaru, and Rin, you look much like Kagome did at that age. When Kagome gets back, she can explain to you how to get them on." and then she was gone. A few minutes later, Kagome returned to the room to find Sesshomaru and Rin staring at the odd clothes. She was already changed, and decided to help Rin first.

"Sesshomaru, please turn around while I help Rin." He did as asked, and he heard Kagome trying to teach Rin how to dress in the future clothes. After about 5 minutes, Kagome spoke to him once again. "You can turn back around."

He turned around, and found himself staring at the way Kagome was dressed, now that he finally looked at it. She was wearing a jean skirt that reached mid-thigh, and a red tank top with spaghetti straps. Her hair was in a ponytail on the back of her head. _'She looks kind of cute in those clothes.' __**'Yeah she does…'**_his beast said in reply.

She smirked at the look on his face, and then he snapped out of it and turned his head to Rin. She was standing there wearing a cute yellow sundress, with her hair in a braid down her back, with a sun bonnet on her head.

"Now, for you Sesshomaru. Will you be able to handle dressing yourself?" she asked, not wanting to make him feel like an idiot. He growled slightly at the question, and said, "I can dress myself." and without waiting for them to leave the room, began stripping himself of his kimono. He had no shame, and he wasn't about to start now.

Kagome squeaked as his shirt slid off his chest, and before she got too much of a show, she ran out of the room, dragging Rin behind her. After about 5 minutes, she knocked on the door, "Sesshomaru? Are you okay in there?" a growl was her only response. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Shocked frozen, she couldn't help but stare at the picture that presented itself in her bedroom. There Sesshomaru stood, pants on, but unbuttoned, giving her an eyeful of green boxers her mother provided. And wearing a blue button up shirt with none of the buttons done up, so it was left hanging open, giving a nice view of his chest.

He glared at her fully, annoyed that he couldn't figure out how to keep the clothes shut. Where was the sash on these things?! He smirked inwardly when he saw the door open, and saw Kagome's head peak in the room, staring fully at the show that he was giving.

She walked into the room slowly, and without permission, began buttoning the shirt from top to bottom. When she got to the bottom, she blushed brightly. and felt Sesshomaru hold in his breath as she did the button and zipper on his pants. "There…done." she said to him, and smiled up at him. "It takes a while to get used to these clothes, so its okay that you didn't exactly understand the buttons." she said to him. He just nodded.

She looked down, and noticed that he even got the socks on right. She turned and left the room, knowing that the two would follow her. She could hear their footsteps as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother handed her a large sum of money, and the keys to the car, and said "Be careful" as she gave Kagome a hug and watched them put their shoes on and walk out the door.

Kagome's mother smiled as they shut the door behind them. _'Its so cute that they don't even see it yet. But I can…a mother always knows…'_

_

* * *

_

So, how'd you like it? Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm sorry I didn't update on Saturday, but it was my birthday and I had a bunch of friends over, so I couldn't use my computer. Of course, they were on it because they love it. Well, I'm 17 now! Yay!! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! They make me want to update. Oh, and if you read this story and don't review, please review for me! It makes me happy when you do. **

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't have the money to buy them off of Rumiko Takahashi. :sigh:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It took Kagome about 20 minutes to convince the demon lord and his adopted daughter that a car was harmless and was not a demon in disguise. Now, she sighed as she finally got them into the car, buckled in and ready to get going. Sesshomaru sat in the passengers seat, while Rin sat behind him. Kagome got into the drivers seat and shut the door, and turned to look at both of them.

"I'm forewarning you. The car is going to shake a little and make noise in a minute. But its NOT bad! I'm making it do it." she said to them, putting the key in the ignition. She turned the key, and watched as Rin screamed and Sesshomaru jumped, glaring at her in the process.

"WOMAN! What is it that you are planning with this Sesshomaru and Rin?! This evil contraption is going to eat us and you have yet to realize it! It's even masking its scent from us!" he said heatedly. It was the most emotion she ever heard in his voice.

"Sesshomaru! It's FINE. Its METAL. That is why it has no scent! It is how humans travel so fast and so far in my era. It's not going to kill you!" she spoke frustrated, yet amused. She didn't realize a car would cause this many problems for the trio.

But finally, she got them both to calm down once more and she backed out of the driveway, heading towards the local department store. It had everything she needed that she wanted to take back to Sesshomaru's castle with her, so it would work fine. No need to take them to the mall and scare them even more.

It didn't take long to get there and park close to the building. She smiled as she missed the convenience of shopping for your food instead of hunting for it. Getting the two out of the car, she brought them into the store, and Rin looked around in awe at all the beeping registers and the humans that were working them.

"Wow Kagome! This place is cool!" she exclaimed. Kagome giggled a bit. "Yes Rin, it is. But you see, everyone here is used to these types of things, because we use them all the time. Well, lets get a cart and head over to the food department, and then I want to get you a few presents." Rin cheered. "Yay presents!" and people looked over at that. Some smiled, thinking it was cute that she was buying the girl presents.

Kagome started throwing random snacks and such into the cart, seeing as she couldn't really bring any foods that required a refrigerator. _'Hm…chips, cookies, handi-snacks, sun chips, smart food popcorn, jolly ranchers, lemon heads, pocky, CHOCOLATE! And a few other things…hehe. Sesshomaru is going to regret this when I get Rin all hyper one day.'_ she thought to herself as they went down the many isles grabbing the sugary treats.

"Okay, I'm all done with food, and now we can head over to the kid's department." she already thought of what she wanted to get Rin, but hasn't said anything, seeing as she wouldn't know what it was anyways. When they arrived, she grabbed some coloring books, crayons, and markers, and then she went and grabbed herself about 10 notebooks, and a whole bunch of pens and mechanical pencils. She was NOT going to be deprived of writing with normal stuff as she had been for the last 7 years.

She then went into the electronics area, looking to see how many CD's they made that she missed out on. Seeing as it was too many to buy, she sighed and then remembered, _'Oh yeah! Mom bought me an IPOD the last Christmas I was home! That means I have a lifetime supply of music on it! Thank god it never seems to run out of battery!'_ she smiled slightly, and grabbed a lifetime supply of batteries. "I can bring my old CD player so I can listen to that if my IPOD dies…" she said to herself. Of course, Sesshomaru and Rin had no idea what she was talking about, but since they were new to the time in general, they were sure Kagome would explain eventually.

She looked into the cart, and remembered she wanted to buy some medical stuff too. They went over to the medicine isle, and she grabbed Tylenol, Motrin, Excedrin, a bunch of band-aids, other pain relievers, medical tape and the wrap gauze, and a few ace bandages. Other than that, she grabbed a bunch of bottles of different kinds of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and deodorant. Now satisfied, she walked over to the register, the others trailing behind her, and paid for everything. _'Thank god mom gave me so much money, or I don't know how I'd pay for all this.'_

After everything was bagged and back in the cart, they left the store and headed back to the car. Now that they both knew it was harmless, it didn't take to coaxing them in. She opened the trunk and put as much as she could in there before closing it and putting the rest in the back seat next to Rin. _'Wow. I did buy a lot. At least I'm prepared.'_ she thought to herself as she shut the back seat door and climbed into the drivers seat. Starting the car and going home, Sesshomaru helped her bring everything inside, and her mother came out and helped when she noticed they were home.

Looking at all the bags, she started packing them neater and by what they did. Food in one area, amusement in another area, and medical care supplies in another. She also grabbed a few things she wanted from her room, including a few choice clothes for other days. By some miracle, she managed to fit everything into two large backpacks. _'I can carry this on my cloud, and Sesshomaru can carry the other one or something.'_ she giggled at the thought of the demon lord flying through the sky with a backpack on his cloud. Turn the bag pink, and it was priceless.

Picking up one bag, and watching Sesshomaru pick up the other, they brought them over to the door and dropped there so they could change into their regular clothes. After they all took turned using Kagome's room, they were all dressed in their original attire and standing down stairs saying goodbye to Kagome's mother.

Randomly, a light went off in Kagome's head. "Hey mom, where is Grampa and Souta?" she asked. Kagome's mother sighed. "Grampa, despite his old age, was determined to go to a convention this weekend. And Your little brother…ever since he got past 15, he's never home anymore. He is always at a friends house or something. That boy…" she said. Kagome nodded sadly. She missed her little brother. Then she realized that he was the same age as she looked.

Kagome's mother had a smile break out on her face. "Hey Kagome, you DID mention that you and Sesshomaru were in disguise…right? Well, I want to see what you REALLY look like now!" she said excitedly. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, _'How did I know that was coming?'_ she asked herself, as Sesshomaru looked at her with a questioning look that basically said 'Should we?' and Kagome nodded. They both transformed right in front of Kagome's mother, and her mother squealed.

"I just love that shade of green! And WOW! Your eyes are beautiful Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. Wincing, Kagome put a finger to her lips, "Now that we're demons again, are hearing is MUCH more sensitive. Please don't talk that loud…" she said.

Her mother nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess that means you guys have to go now. I hope you'll bring these two back to visit Kagome!" Kagome nodded and picked up a bag and walked out the door. Sesshomaru followed suit, and Rin just walked behind them without anything.

Her mother sat at the door waving to them until they disappeared into the well house. Sighing, she shut the door. _'My baby is all grown up now…I guess there's nothing I can do now…'_

* * *

-With Kagome in the Feudal Era-

Surprisingly, they managed to fit Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and the two huge backpacks into and through the well without getting stuck. They got out of the well, and Sesshomaru strapped one of the backpacks to Ah-Un's side. Kagome strapped the other on the other side of him, and Rin mounted. Kagome and Sesshomaru both jumped and summoned their clouds, and within 4 hours later, they were back at the castle.

We now find Kagome unpacking everything in her room, and Rin lay on her bed coloring with the new crayons and coloring books. Sesshomaru is no where to be found, _'Probably working. Like usual.'_

The girls changed and went down to dinner shortly after Kagome was done unpacking everything. The meal was eaten in silence, like usual, and then bedtime. Everyone was tired from the trip, even if Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it, seeing as he is an oh so powerful demon, and went off to their bedrooms to sleep.

The next afternoon, we find ourselves with Kagome and Sesshomaru, arguing in the garden. Kagome got pissed and walked off in a huff. Sesshomaru glared in the direction she walked off in, and went to the forest to destroy some trees.

* * *

-One Month Later-

Kagome sighed as she sat on her balcony's railing one summer afternoon. The sun was shining, but she couldn't help but be upset. Her and Sesshomaru got into another argument. _'Again. Why is it that we always seem to butt heads now? We were fine in the beginning, and then we went to my time, and everything's changed. It's been like this EVERYDAY! He doesn't like something I do, or I don't like something he does. We fight about it, and then its like, we seem to hate each other. If he doesn't want me here anymore, he should just say it. I didn't think Sesshomaru was one to be hesitant.' _she thought to herself.

Then she thought of a way to try and make amends with him. It was completely idiotic and cheesy, but she figured that anything might work at this point. She went over to her bed and grabbed one of the notebooks she had gotten in her time, and a pencil and markers. This notebook had black white paper, so it was good for drawing. She always liked doing it, but ran out of paper slightly before the battle with Naraku. So she never got back into it. Sighing, she turned to the first page and began.

Two hours later, she found herself finished with the drawing. She looked at it and thought it was good enough. The finishing touch was her signature, small and in the bottom right corner. Carefully tearing the page out of the notebook, she made sure to follow the perforated line perfectly.

Looking at it once more, she stood up and walked out of the room, masking her scent as she went. She looked around the hallway, and her eyes found their way to his bedroom door. She knew that he went in there every night, because she could hear him walking down the hall, and the door to his room shutting. Though it was quiet, she could always hear him.

She walked over to the door and knocked lightly. Noticing no one was in there, she opened it as quietly as she could, knowing his study was in a tower not far from her current position. She opened the door just wide enough to fit herself in, and slid into the room. It was even more beautiful than her room, she realized. His room was black and gold. It was beautiful. His bed had shining silk gold sheets with a black silk comforter. Not to mention it was HUGE. She walked over to it and placed the white paper on the bed, knowing that it would stick out a whole lot and he wouldn't be able to miss it when he went into his room later that night.

As she finished, she quickly left the room, not wanting to get caught, and shut the door quietly behind her. Deciding she needed to keep herself busy, she walked to her room, grabbed bathing supplies a new outfit, and her IPOD, and went down to the hot springs. When she got there, she saw Yumi waiting for her with a towel and a body cloth. Yumi always seemed to know where she was. Nodding in thanks, she took the stuff and placed it on the bench. When she got back up, Yumi was gone.

'_As usual.'_ she thought to herself, and put the new kimono on the bench as well, grabbing the body cloth and throwing it into the bucket that held her shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, and body wash. Quickly undressing, she grabbed her IPOD and sank into the water, making sure not to get it wet. She put it on the ground, about 3 feet away, so she could quickly wash up. When she was done with that, she put the earphones into her ears, and turned it on. She immediately liked the song that was playing and started singing along.

* * *

-In Sesshomaru's Study-

Sesshomaru sighed as he put his head in his hands and walked over to the window. _'What is happening to this Sesshomaru? Why is it that every time he tries to be civil, a fight always breaks out? What is that woman doing to me? Why do I care that we always fight? What is happening?' _he thought to himself. Sitting on the window sill, he leaned his head against the window frame and looked into the sky. The sun was setting, and it was overall a relaxing evening. Suddenly, he heard singing echoing from somewhere on the property. It was a beautiful voice, and he had never heard anything like it.

_I can feel you watchin', I can feel your eyes on meI can hear you whisper and I just get so weakBut I'm a little bit scared, it's been a long timeSince I let my guard down and let someone insideYou don't need to wonder, 'cause tonight you'll get it all_

'_Who is that? It's beautiful and relaxing. Wait…THIS SESSHOMARU DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!'__** 'Oh yes he did. We both do. Who is that singing?'**__ 'If I knew that, I would not have asked.'__** 'Good Point.'**_

He just sat there listening.

_When the night closes in, I'm gonna pull you so close_

_Hold you so tight, gonna let it all go_

_And you can do what you want, _

_you can take me right here_

_'Cause I knew from the start _

_I was gonna love you with all my heart_

He was in awe. Never before had he ever heard something so wonderful. His mother used to sing to him, and he thought that was the best voice ever, but now, he definitely found someone better.

_You take my hand now, and I'm ready to begin_

_Though it makes me crazy when your fingers touch my skin_

_And I know what you want and you know what I need_

_T__here's no reason to pretend that we don't know what this means_

He found himself relaxing more and more. He didn't know why either. _**'it's the voice…its so amazing and relaxing…' **_

_When the night closes in, I'm gonna pull you so close_

_Hold you so tight, gonna let it all go_

_And you can do what you want, _

_you can take me right here_

_'Cause I knew from the start _

_I was gonna love you with all my heart_

He closed his eyes and focused on the voice. He couldn't help but think he's heard this person talk somewhere before. But no, it couldn't be. No one he knew had such a beautiful voice. He pushed his thoughts away and listened intently, waiting for when the song was finished.

_I'm gonna rock you, baby_

_And take away your maybe_

_And you can rest here in these open arms_

_When the night closes in, I'm gonna pull you so close_

_Hold you so tight, gonna let it all go_

_And you can do what you want, _

_you can take me right here_

_'Cause I knew from the start _

_I was gonna love you with all my heart_

_I was gonna love you with all my heart_

_I was gonna love you with all my heart_

_I can feel you watchin', _

_I can feel your eyes on me _

He sighed. It was over. He would forever have that voice etched in his brain. Then, he heard someone yelling. He looked down. It was Rin playing in the garden with Jaken. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his adopted daughter. He would never admit it to anyone that he thought of her like that though. His reputation would be ruined.

He watched as Rin ran towards the little pond in one corner of the garden, and when Jaken caught up, she pushed him into it. He came back up, sputtering and yelling at her. She laughed and ran away. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

This side of him…it would never be showed to anyone else. _**'But her…'**_ his beast growled to him.

* * *

-Back with Kagome-

She just finished her song. It was her favorite. It always told her that she wasn't the only one with insecurities like that anymore. Despite it being an older song now, she loved it anyways. She finished up her bath when Yumi came to get her for dinner.

She dressed in a clean kimono and put her sandals on. Walking back up to the castle with Yumi was uneventful. Then she suddenly began humming a little tune she remembered from a long time ago. Yumi listened to the woman as she did so, and thought to herself, _'I wonder what will happen in the future of this castle. I have a feeling its going to be interesting…'_ she smirked at the thought, but didn't think any more on the subject.

Finally, they arrived at the dining room. Kagome walked in, but unlike usual, Sesshomaru was not waiting. Rin was the first person into dinner, and it seems that Sesshomaru was late. Kagome looked in shock at his empty chair, and then decided to go sit down. Giggling, she sat in Sesshomaru's seat, sat up straight, and put on an emotionless face. Rin giggled at what she was doing, looking towards the door to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't there.

Kagome puffed out her cheeks and glared at Rin. "Rin. No laughing at the dinner table. You know it spoils your meal!" she said, trying to hold in a laugh. Rin silently giggled, trying to hold in the noise. Suddenly they heard, "This Sesshomaru have never once said that, so I do not know where you are coming up with that line."

Kagome snapped her attention to the door, and looked like a deer in headlights. "Uh…heh…Hi Sesshomaru…" she smiled at him nervously as she got out of his seat and sat in her own. He sat down in his seat and glared at the young miko/demon.

Rin was horrified for Kagome, but couldn't help but laugh in her head. Sesshomaru was doing the same thing in his head, but then he questioned himself. _'Since when has this Sesshomaru ever acted like that? Spoil dinner? Laughing?'__** 'Wow. She's entertaining. I wonder where she thought of that one!' **__'Quiet.'_ and with that last thought, dinner arrived. The rest of the meal was uneventful. As they all got up and left the dining room, Kagome and Rin ran to their rooms, and Sesshomaru went back to his study to think a little bit more.

'_What is happening to this Sesshomaru?'__** 'I know!!' **__'Stay silent. You know nothing.' __**'Think what you wantttttt…..' **_and the voice of his beast taunting him was gone. He sat on the window sill once more, looking up to the crescent moon that presented itself. Stars littered the sky as far as he could see, and there was not a cloud in sight. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop the thoughts that invaded his head.

'_Who did she think she was, making fun of this Sesshomaru?'__** 'She was having a bit of fun. Take it easy.' **_he sighed at his thoughts. He would never understand some of the things that proved to confuse him in his own mind.

He listened as he heard a soft humming coming from the direction of the royalty wing. He listened to the tune, as slowly, his shoulders slumped, and all he could think about was the current humming, and the voice from earlier. Looking down towards the sound, he found himself seeing the balcony of Kagome's room. She sat on the railing looking up at the moon, humming that tune.

The moon's light illuminated her skin, and made it look like she had an unearthly glow. She looked like an angel. Sesshomaru found himself unable to look away from her, until finally, the humming stopped, she sighed sadly, and went back into her room. She shut the door, and disappeared from his view.

Deciding that since he wasn't going to be getting anymore work done tonight, he got up from the sill and left the tower, heading towards his room. He walked down the halls nearly silently, he wasn't even trying to hide his presence, because it was his castle and he had the right to walk where he wanted. Finally, he reached his room. Pushing the door open, walking in, and shutting it behind him, he found that a servant had just left after lighting a candle for him so he didn't have to do it himself.

He saw something on his bed. Walking swiftly over to it, he picked it up and found it to be a piece of paper. Looking at it, his features softened slightly. It was a drawing of himself, Rin, and Ah-Un traveling in the woods. All the details were correct, even down to the saddle on Ah-Un's back.

He turned it over, and found a small letter written on the back.

**Hi Sesshomaru. **

**You'll probably kill me when you realize that I've been in your room to put this in here, but I needed to do something. It always seems as though we are always fighting, and I cannot help but feel a little remorse that a lot of the time, I'm the one who causes the fights. You have been so nice to me by letting me stay here, and it only seems that I make you more upset each and every day. I hope, that in the future, we will be able to get along, because I do not wish for us to be hateful towards each other. So I apologize for everything I've done up until now, and everything I may possibly do to upset you in the future. **

**Goodnight.**

There was no name on it, but turning it over back to the picture, he noticed in the bottom corner, a signature. _'K. Higurashi' _he smiled. He heard that name before. _'Kagome.'_ he was happy that she did not want to fight with him, and that she did not hate him for any of the fights. He only wished that it could get better.

He took the picture, and placed it on his desk leaning against a few scrolls. Smiling to himself, he undressed and climbed into bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**So how was it? Tell me? Pwease? You're amazing. Lol.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Omg I'm soooo sorry! I don't have any excuse for not writing in almost a year…I've just been so preoccupied with life. Getting myself into college and keeping my grades up high is a hard task for me sometimes. XD Well, even though it is a bit late, I hope you enjoy! _

_Oh, and don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer__: Still don't own it._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Kagome woke the next morning, the sun not even starting to rise. She sighed as she hauled herself out of bed and got dressed for training, also strapping her sword to her side. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be down there yet, because it was way too early for Yumi to even come and get her. Grabbing her IPOD, she walked silently out of the room, making sure as not to tell anyone of her leaving her room.

She walked alone down to the training grounds, and found it to be empty, as she had figured it would be. She put her earphones in her ears and started up the music, making it loud so she could not hear anything but that. Drawing her sword, she began practicing her forms, parries, blocks, and other various things. Of course she never showed Sesshomaru a lot of the stuff she knew, because she figured that he would see it eventually. Her music started, but she did not sing, she listened intently, making her attacks fluent with the music.

Parry, block, dodge, parry, parry, jab, parry, dodge. It was like a dance. Beautifully deadly was all that could describe her movements. When the song changed, so did her motion, and which attack she chose. But one after another, the attacks just flowed together, like water. In the woods, someone watched her movements with interest, and when she turned her back, they decided to make their move.

Kagome felt someone fast approaching behind her, and turned and blocked their attack before their sword could hit. She smirked as she saw the small flash of surprise in Sesshomaru's eyes as they separated and jumped back.

She took the earphones off, and turned her IPOD off, tossing it into the grass on the edge of the dojo. "Hi Sesshomaru." she said to him.

He nodded. "Why is it that you are out here this early? You caused quite a commotion when Yumi could not find you anywhere in the castle, and came running into my bedroom, waking me up, telling me of how you are missing."

Kagome grinned sheepishly. She hadn't realized it would cause that much of a problem. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to come out here and train for a bit by myself. I didn't realize that something like that would happen." she mentioned thoughtfully. He nodded in understanding. "Where did all those forms come from? I have never seen something like that." he asked her with slight curiosity, though he tried not to show it in his voice.

She stared at him for a minute, and then inwardly gasped when she realized that he must've been watching her train to the music. "They weren't a real form really. I made them myself by going to the beat of my music on my IPOD. It helps me train to move to another person's beat and speed. I didn't really pay attention to my exact moves I guess." she said. He looked at her with interest. "Well, you may continue that. I have a few scrolls to look over that I brought with me." she nodded in understanding and went to get her IPOD.

Soon enough, she was continuing her training, with Sesshomaru sitting in the grass reading over the scrolls that never seemed to end. Every once in a while, he would look up and watch her movements. Eventually, the sun was up in the sky, and Sesshomaru stood. Kagome saw the movement, and stopped what she was doing, sheathing her sword.

She waited for him to talk after she took her earphones off. "Training is over for today. You can go take a bath, and then meet Rin and I for breakfast." he said as he started to walk away. Kagome nodded to him and followed him to the castle. She walked to the hot springs, where she found Yumi holding all of her bathing supplies and a fresh kimono. Smiling in appreciation, she took the stuff and placed it on the bench, looking up and finding Yumi gone once again.

"It never fails. Every time I look up, she's gone. It's so scary! I'm a demon and it still creeps me out!" she said exasperatedly. She undressed herself and slid into the steaming water. Washing herself quickly, she leaned against a rock as she went over the many thoughts she had running through her head.

'_Did Sesshomaru find that drawing? What did he think of it? Is he mad that I went in there without his permission? Oh god, he's waiting for the right moment to kill me! I'm gonna die!'_ "I'm such an idiot! What have I doneeeee!?!?" she yelled into the sky.

Unknowingly to her, Sesshomaru sat in the window of his study once more, and heard her yell that. He knew it was her because he recognized her voice. He smirked. _'I wonder what the girl did to make herself say those kinds of things.'_ he thought of many scenarios, but nothing fit.

Still, he was extremely curious as to what she had done. He almost decided to walk down to her location and ask her about it, but then decided against it because he remembered that he told her to bathe, and that was probably where she was.

He laughed as he thought of the look that may have presented itself on her face if he went to the hot springs when she was there. An evil glint showed in his eyes at the thought. _'That would be quite an interesting situation…' __**'Yes, it would.'**_ his inner beast replied. He truly hated his inner beast. It always put input into things that should only be in HIS mind. Not in his beast's too. Walking back to his desk in the middle of the room, he sighed as he looked at the sudden lack of scrolls. He had finished the pile this morning when Kagome was training, and therefore had nothing left to do for the day.

'_Maybe I should spend the afternoon in the gardens. It's rather relaxing to be there at this time of year.'_ He inwardly decided that a change in attire was needed. _'Maybe that will get an interesting reaction out of her.'_

Walking out of his study, he walked down the spiral staircase, around many halls and corners, and ended up in his room, looking through his wardrobe. The majority of his clothes consisted of the same color and pattern, but on the other side of the closet, there were many that were used for other occasions, like ceremonies and times that he just randomly felt like wearing something different, which was VERY rare. He decided on one in particular, that was black, with a gold crescent moon on the back of the haori, but had scattered golden stars on the left shoulder, and the ends of the sleeves. His obi of choice was not his trademark yellow and blue, but was a solid gold, all except for silver on the ends. But of course, he had on his regular black boots.

Putting the outfit on, he decided against his armor and swords. He really had no reason to be prepared for battle in his own home. Walking out of the room, he turned, and saw Kagome coming out of her room at about the same time. Her hair was still damp looking, which proved that she had just gotten out of the hot springs. He noted that she wore no weapons, clearly feeling safe in the castle. She noticed him, and turned, her eyes widening slightly as she took in his change of dress.

'_WOAH! When did that happen?! I didn't know that Sesshomaru WORE other clothes!!' __**'Yeah…me either. But I don't mind! He looks hot in black!'**__ 'Where did that come from!?'__** 'You know you think it, so stop denying it. We both think he is. How could you NOT?!' **__'I guess…' _And with that last thought, she promptly ignored what she knew to be her inner demon.

"Hello Sesshomaru. How have you been since I last saw you?" she asked quietly and politely. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. _**'She wants us.' **__'I doubt it.' __**'Did you not see the look on her face when she looked at us?! She liked what she sees! I can tell even if you're too dense to notice!' **__'Silence yourself. This Sesshomaru is not dense.' _his beast sighed. _**'Fine…for now…I'll be back!'**_ and with that, the thoughts stopped.

"I have not been any different than an hour ago. Does it seem like there should be reason for me to be?" he asked her in his normally indifferent voice. It caught her off guard slightly, but shook her head.

"No, I was just being polite and asking." she replied, trying to keep her attitude in check. She wanted nothing more than to bitch that demon lord out for being such an asshole, but thought against it because she did not wish to fight.

Sesshomaru could see the conflict in her eyes, and knew that she wanted to yell at him. Deciding to be a bit nicer, he spoke up once more. "I am only slightly surprised to find that my workload has finally ended, and I am left with nothing to do this afternoon."

Kagome was shocked. She never in a million YEARS expected him to explain himself! She could've died right there! _'I swear…it's like…opposite day today…he's being so…DIFFERENT!' __**'HE LIKES US!' **__'I doubt that. He would never have interest in a human-gone-demon. Especially since I have miko powers as well.' __**'I'm telling you! He likes us! I can see it in his eyes even if you can't!' **_And with that, her inner demon promptly shut up, and discontinued the fight that Kagome would have never given up on.

"That sounds boring. What are you planning to do this afternoon then?" she asked, curious to see if he was thinking of doing anything with her and Rin.

"I don't really know. I haven't had an afternoon off in a long time." he replied truthfully. _**'She's prying. She wants to know if we want to be near her!' **__'That's not true. She's just curious. It's in her nature.' __**'You're such an idiot sometimes!' **_and then he went silent once more, waiting to put his two sense in at a later time.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Could we go pick flowers in a pretty field? I want some nice ones to put in my room!" Rin came yelling towards them, running. She skidded to a stop right between the two.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. _'There always has to be someone to run in, doesn't there?"_ Nodding at Rin, which caused a cheer, Sesshomaru closed his eyes to try and drown out the sound with his thoughts. Kagome stared at him, confused at why he bent to Rin's will so much. _'He loves her, I'm sure. He DOES think she's his adopted daughter. It's rather sweet really.'_ She looked at the demon lord, and smiled at him.

"We can meet at the front gate. Rin, tell a servant to get Ah-Un ready for you." He said, and with that, he walked off, disappearing down one of the hall's many corners. Rin ran after him, intent on reaching a servant that worked with the two headed dragon. Kagome giggled at her enthusiasm, and followed behind them slowly.

She reached the main door, and when they pulled open, even though she knew that no one was pulling them, she went out into the summer day. Sighing happily at the glowing sun. She then remembered she carried no weapon. _'Oh well. Sesshomaru will be there, and he has his sword. He's more than enough.'_ and she spotted the said demon lord, and his small attachment of a girl standing by the two headed dragon. Kagome sped up her step a little, and stopped right in front of them. At seeing Kagome, Rin mounted the dragon, and flew into the sky, both demons following after.

The trip to the field was short, and Kagome soon found herself sitting under a tree watching Rin run around collecting different types of flowers that grew there. Sesshomaru stood to the left of Kagome, not willing to sit on the ground like her.

Not long after, a messenger came to Sesshomaru, telling of how bandits are attacking a village about a 15 minute run from there. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome, seeing if she was listening. She nodded at him.

"Go Sesshomaru, I can take care of Rin." Sesshomaru nodded, "That is understood. I do not smell danger, and I will get to the village quicker if I ride Ah-Un." As he said that, the two headed dragon walked up to him, and he mounted, quickly taking off into the sky. Kagome looked around for any danger. Seeing none, she closed her eyes for a moment. But, not long after, she was startled by a piercing scream. It was Rin's, and she was surrounded completely by boar demons. _'There's 8 of them I think…'_

Instinctively, she stood and grabbed for her sword. Her hand hit empty air. _'Shit! I left it back at the castle…Well, I guess I'm going to have to get my claws dirty.' _she flexed the said weapons, cracking them quickly, and then jumped into the air, landing in front of the crying Rin on the ground. Kagome stood in a crouched position in order to protect the girl.

"Oh, another snack!" one of the demons said, his snout moving disgustingly, making Kagome want to puke. She looked at him closely. He was rather unattractive, and had large tusks. The others looked just like him, only with subtle differences. He seemed to be the leader seeing as he was standing directly in front of them.

"I'm not a snack, and neither is she. If you value your lives, you will leave now." she spoke venomously. The leader seemed startled for a quick second, but recovered, and started laughing. "Like a little thing like YOU could do anything to stop us! You know what, I think you're going to be dessert." he said to her, licking his lips. The others started to chuckle evilly, and they all began to move in.

Kagome jumped at the nearest one, slashing it in the face. He began to scream as her poison slowly entered his system, killing him from the inside out. His friends stared at him in horror, and as he dropped dead, they attacked more reverently, determined to kill her or Rin. She did not let them get to the girl though, and instead ended up taking quite a few blows to protect her.

Slowly, one by one, the demons fell and died, and soon, there was none left. Kagome dropped to one knee as she realized that her wounds were more serious than she thought. She had a large slash across her back that reached from hip to shoulder blade, and a deep cut on her left forearm that almost went down to bone. She had various small cuts all over her, and her leg had a large chunk taken out of it. It was then that she noticed that the skin around the wounds were black. _'Great. I'm poisoned. What ELSE could go wrong?!' _she yelled to herself. Then, as if the world was laughing at her misfortune, she felt her whole body seize up, and she fell over, and when she attempted to move, there was nothing. _'Great now I'm paralyzed. Just what I need.' __**'Damn. You sure screwed yourself over didn't you?'**__ 'Oh shut up.' _Kagome looked at her surroundings as best as she could from the ground, and saw a crying Rin next to her.

"Please don't die Kagome! Please don't! I don't want to lose my mommy again!" she yelled and cried harder, leaning on Kagome's stomach. Tears started to soak Kagome's shirt, and then she felt the world starting to spin, and then noticed that her vision was fading. Rin's voice was getting farther away, and the last thing Kagome thought about was _'Rin…Sesshomaru…'_ And then she fell unconscious.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on the outskirts of the human village, washing his claws in the river just on the edge of the border. _'That was easy.' _It was then that he smelled it. The thick scent of blood, and not the blood he just spilled. He took a deeper breath and his eyes widened slightly. _'Kagome…'_ And he was off. Ah-Un noticed this and followed closely behind.

Coming upon the clearing, he was hit with the scent of blood everywhere, and as it became visible, he saw 8 boar demons dead on the ground, and in the center, lay Kagome, with a crying Rin lying partially on her.

He heard Rin's pleas, and walked over to the girls swiftly. When he got there, he looked at Kagome's injuries. Noticing that she was obviously poisoned, he bent down, one knee on the ground. Rin looked up, her tearstained eyes piercing him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Boar demons attacked us, and I don't know if Kagome's alive or not!" she yelled, crying more. Sesshomaru could hear her heart beat, though it was incredibly weak and slow, it was there. "She'll be okay Rin. Get on Ah-Un and get to the castle quickly. As fast as you can. When you get there, run to the healer, and have her prepare to extract this poison. Hurry." and with that, Rin was immediately on the dragon's back and gone in the direction of the castle. Sesshomaru looked over the horrible wounds. "You protected her with everything, didn't you?" he asked the unconscious girl, knowing she couldn't respond.

Picking her up carefully, as to not hurt her, he jumped into the sky, speeding off on his cloud toward the castle.

**

* * *

**

In Kagome's Little Dream World…

'_Where am I?' _She asked herself. Sighing at the white room, she sorely wished she was in a nice clearing. As though someone heard her thoughts, the white room transformed, turning into a beautiful pasture with many different flowers. _'Woah…'_ She thought to herself. Suddenly, she saw a person coming near her. It was Midoriko.

"Hello Kagome. It seems we meet once more." She spoke to Kagome. She nodded to the older miko. "It seems so. Could you tell me why I'm here again?" she asked. Midoriko nodded, and then stretched her hands in front of her. A small bowl of water appeared, and Midoriko looked inside. Kagome followed suit, slightly curious, and she gasped slightly as she realized she was looking down on herself, and Sesshomaru as he rushed her to the castle for medical care as smoothly as possible.

"He's worried about me?" Kagome asked herself quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Midoriko smiled, "Of course Kagome. Everyone cares about you. You made the world a better place, and in turn, everyone wishes your happiness."

Kagome smiled softly, forgetting that she was in the presence of another. _'He cares…' _she thought to herself, smiling again. Suddenly, the world, including the bowl, began to spin.

She closed her eyes, and then she felt intense pains, and a slight jostled feeling. She slowly opened her eyes, and she found herself looking up into the focused face of Sesshomaru. "S-Sesshomaru?" she said carefully, learning that her lungs were bruised quite badly by the feel of it. He looked down, but never slowed his pace. "You are foolish. You get yourself hurt instead of running." She glared slightly. She tested out her voice a little more, "They had Rin trapped. I couldn't have run. I wouldn't have left her there…She's my daughter…" she said. Sesshomaru's features softened. "Thank you. Now rest. We are almost there." And when he said that, a spell seemed to be placed on her, and she drifted off once more, this time, remaining in her own dreams.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the injured girl once more before looking ahead. _'Why did she say what she did?' __**'Say what? That Rin is her daughter? Maybe it's because she LIKES Rin and wishes to be her real mother?' **__'Impossible. That would mean that she accepts the fact that I'm practically Rin's father.' __**'Maybe she does.'**_ and he stopped thinking.

Arriving at the castle, he sped straight through all the halls, reaching the healer in record time. He placed Kagome on the raised platform/bed, and the healer immediately got to work extracting the poison. Sesshomaru left the room in order to help the healer move a little faster, and shut the door behind him. He then realized that Rin had been sitting outside the door the entire time, shaking.

"Is Kagome going to be okay Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru, in a rare display of love, sat down next to her, and picked her up, placing her on his lap. "Yes Rin. Kagome is strong. I'm sure she'll be okay." he said to her. She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. He smiled behind her, seeing as she couldn't see his face, and patted her back.

* * *

About an hour later, the healer came out of the room, surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting on the floor, with the human girl sleeping in his arms no less! As Sesshomaru stood, Rin still in his arms, the healer cleared his throat and began. "The woman, Kagome, had been poisoned, but I extracted it, and cleaned all her wounds, and she should be fine if she rests until they're completely healed. Since she is a demon like us, she should be healed in a few days. However, there will be scarring from those injuries. The poison marred her skin. But at least I was able to get it out before it harmed all of her organs." he said.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "I will be bringing Rin to bed, and then I will be back to collect Kagome and bring her to her room." The healer nodded in understanding, and watched as the demon lord quickly disappeared and then reappeared moments later. The healer was used to that kind of thing, so he made no point to be surprised. Sesshomaru walked into the room, and moments later, he was gone, along with Kagome.

When he arrived in her room, he placed her on the covers carefully. Yumi stood at the door silently waiting for Sesshomaru's instructions. He turned around and faced the girl to whisper, "Change her clothes and put her under her covers. Do not wake her." and he swept himself out of the room. Yumi nodded and got to work.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his room, pondering the scroll that came with her. Sighing to himself, he looked at it once more. "Why is it that I was chosen? What good can this really do?" he asked himself. Sighing once more, he put the scroll down and got up, changing for bed, and falling asleep quickly, strange dreams plaguing him.

* * *

-In the Mountains-

The group of demons sat around a fire once more, in the main cave. "I wonder if the plan is going smoothly." one of the men said. One of the women glared. "Of course it is Raiku. Did you expect my plan to fail?" she said annoyed, and a bit angry. The man we now know as Raiku shook his head. "No, but we all know Kagome to be hot-headed and likely to realize what we are doing. Even you should know that she is smart, Ellen." he said. Ellen nodded. "I know. But I do believe that this will work out." Another one of the men laughed. Ellen glared. "What is it Yuko?" he tried to calm down, his shoulders shaking slightly. When he caught his breath, he spoke, "I have a wonderful idea."

They all looked to him curiously. "What is it?" Raiku asked. Yuko laughed a little. "I say we go and have a visit with our little student." he said. They all smiled. "That's a wonderful idea!" the other girl said, slightly hyper. "I know it is Yuriko, after all, I always think of the good ideas." he said. Yuriko laughed. "I know big brother!" she said and jumped to him.

She was the strangest of the six. Usually happy, bouncy, and really hyper. Much like Shippo, only, female and older.

"Isn't it a good idea Daisuke?" she bounced over to another man that had yet to speak. He just nodded, and she smiled.

"Then that's settled. We should leave in about a week. And I think we should send a messenger now, so Sesshomaru has warning." Yuko said. He looked to another man, that was in the corner of the group and hadn't talked yet. "What do you think about this Kaito?" Kaito was obviously the leader. "I think We do need to visit little Kagome. Just to check in on her. After all, she is one of us now." he said quietly. And the rest of the group smiled.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

_Well was it any good? Be sure to tell me! The more reviews I get, the quicker I might respond next time!_


End file.
